This specification relates to Internet Protocol security (IPsec) selector coalescing for per-host Security Associations (SAs).
In IPsec, an SA defines security attributes used for secure communications between two endpoints. The SA is unidirectional, and an SA selector defines traffic that is permitted to use an IPsec SA.